Differential amplifiers, such as operational amplifiers, error amplifiers, and/or the like, exhibit certain frequency response characteristics. For example, when input signals of differing frequencies and magnitudes are applied to the inputs of a non-ideal differential amplifier, the output phase and gain may vary. When designing circuits employing differential amplifiers, the frequency response characteristics of the amplifiers are often considered.
Differential amplifiers are often employed as error amplifiers in the feedback loop of switching regulators. Switching regulators also exhibit additional frequency response characteristics. These frequency response characteristics are typically based in part on the load and regulator inductance, capacitance, and resistance. Thus, the frequency response characteristics of a switching regulator are based on the characteristics of the error amplifier, load and converter inductance, capacitance, and resistance, and/or the like.